1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for roofing protection and improvements in roofing integrity.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for containing roofing elements in highly inclement weather and increasing roof robustness with respect to weatherborne water.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a method and apparatus for containing roofing elements in periods of high wind, avoiding or reducing probability of injury to persons or objects by windborne roofing elements.
2. Prior Art
Roofs of great variety in construction and purpose are often employed for housing, garages, airports, mercantile establishments, religious, educational and other public and private institutions and meeting places. Typically, a roof comprises an underlayment, a membrane and roofing elements such as asphalt and other types of shingles, tiles, wooden shakes, slate or sheet metal pieces and the like, with the roofing elements placed in a fashion intended to reduce both wind stress thereon and leakage of rainwater, snowmelt and the like therethrough. Typically, roofs including pluralities of discrete roofing elements incorporate such roofing elements placed in rows across a roof and held in place by fasteners placed along a top edge. The fasteners along the top edge of the row of roofing elements pose a threat of water leakage because the fasteners penetrate the thickness of the roofing elements in order to secure them to the underlayment.
Accordingly, it is often necessary to overlap the top edge of a first or lower row of roofing elements with a bottom edge of a second or upper row of roofing elements immediately above the first row of roofing elements. This arrangement avoids exposing the fastener and any hole through the roofing element to accommodate the fastener to the elements.
A problem which has been encountered with such approaches is a tendency for the bottom edges of the second or upper row of roofing elements to be exposed to shearing forces and lifting forces in inclement weather conditions because these bottom edges are lifted or canted out from the underlayment. This tendency is exacerbated by weathering, warping of the underlayment, cracking or other deformation of the roofing elements, nesting activities of birds and other animals and other influences which occur over the years of expected service of a roof. These varied weathering and/or ageing effects lead to at least two distinct problems.
A first problem is that the integrity of the roof with respect to weather-related precipitated moisture, in the form of rain, sleet, snow and the like, is compromised. Leakage of moisture through roofs causes damage to interior structures, appliances, decorations and the like and also threatens the structural integrity of the building by allowing water into areas not designed to accommodate moisture. Additionally, the presence of unwanted moisture comprises a nuisance in some areas and a danger in others. For example, it is extremely undesirable to have electrical wiring exposed to uncontrolled amounts of moisture. Such exposure of electrical wiring poses serious risk of electrical shock and/or electrocution and also may engender likelihood of fire.
A second problem is that roofing elements may detach from the roof and become windborne, especially in the event of high winds such as those accompanying and surrounding such natural phenomena as whirlwinds, Chinook winds, tornadoes, cyclones and hurricanes. Such windborne roofing elements become projectiles and may move with considerable velocity in high winds. Areas frequently subject to high winds tend to incorporate heavier materials, e.g., clay or cement tiles or slate, which, when airborne or windborne provide projectiles having considerable destructive potential. When such projectiles intercept a target such as a parked car, a pet or a human being, great damage may be done to the target.
Further, the roofing elements displaced from a roof during natural catastrophes such as the Hurricane Andrew which devastated much of Florida in 1992 pose risks and hazards even after shattering or otherwise coming to rest. These may cause vehicles such as emergency vehicles to skid or to lose air pressure in one or more tires and also provide uncertain footing, especially if present in large numbers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the likelihood that roofing elements will detach from a roof, even in the event of storms or related natural catastrophes of unusual strength or fury.
Further, some form of water penetration protection for a roof in which some roofing elements have been displaced from their intended positions is strongly desirable.
In order to combat these varied problems, some form of containing structure for roofing elements which does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the building and is not unsightly is highly desirable. It is also extremely desirable to provide protection against moisture penetration which is not vulnerable to damage to the primary roofing structure as well.
The prior art has also provided variations of the above described apparatus for shedding weather-related precipitated moisture and also has provided sheaths, etc., for protecting structures such as walls and greenhouses.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,888 entitled "Method And A Covering For Heat Insulation And Protection Of A Construction", issued on Aug. 18, 1981 to Jacques Cros, describes a method and apparatus "for heat insulating and protecting roofed structures such as residential houses and greenhouses against the action of wind and rain. The exterior of the structure is provided with a covering constituted by interlaced threads of mineral fibers assembled together and preferably by a knitted fabric of glass fiber threads. In the case of a house, the roof and walls are covered in such a manner as to leave a free air space between the covering, the roof or the walls."
A disadvantage of this approach includes the appearance imbued to the home, for example, by covering the home with an envelope of fiberglass. A further disadvantage is the tendency of large sheets of material to act as a sail in high winds, catching the wind and wreaking havoc on and with the covering.
Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,192 entitled "Greenhouse", issued on Nov. 8, 1928 to J. H. Kane, which describes a wire guard spaced from a fragile surface, such as a greenhouse, by means of ribs formed therein, for the purpose of enabling the guard to yield toward the surface and thereby to absorb the force of an impact as accomplished by the invention described therein. Again, the disadvantages of conspicuous covering and exposure to winds are present in the invention as described in the above-noted patent.
While the various mentioned prior art devices function as apparatus for reducing hail damage to greenhouses, for example, certain inherent deficiencies preclude adequate, satisfactory performance for either the purpose of retaining heavier roofing elements in high winds or the purpose of reducing or eliminating moisture penetration in light of damage to the roofing elements of a primary roofing structure.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in roofing structures incorporating discrete roofing elements.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved roofing structure having increased resistance to weather precipitated moisture.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for roof construction particularly relevant to roofs employing individual roofing tiles or slate pieces.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel method for containing roofing tiles and the like even in the presence of severe weather including high winds.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a method for reducing water penetration into buildings through roofs.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a method for increasing water resistance of roofs even in the presence of damage to the roof.
And a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing likelihood of delamination and subsequent projectile action of roofing elements from roofs in highly inclement weather.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of an apparatus for increasing robustness of moisture protection of buildings.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for an improved roof and method for containing roofing tiles and the like employed therein.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of method and apparatus, according to the foregoing, which is intended to reduce moisture penetration of roofs whilst capturing roofing elements against wind action.